Der Weg zur Liebe
by Trory
Summary: Fortsetzung zu dem SC Unerwarteter Spaß!


**Titel:** Der Weg zur Liebe

**Rating:** Für alle Altersklassen

**Pairing:** Tate

**Wichtig:** Das ist die FS zu dem SC _Unerwarteter Spaß_

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.

**Songtext:** Sugarplum Fairy - Let Me Try

**Special Thanks:** Vielen Dank an Miss Katie fürs Beta lesen

.

.

**Der Weg zur Liebe**

.

_So please let me try  
Get me through to your love  
And please let me sigh  
You know I tried  
But I never found my feelings for you  
So please let me try_

_Do you wanna live  
I'll promise you to give  
Every little twinkle  
Until I lose everything  
If you just let me try  
You'll wonder why you cried  
This poem like an airplane  
Will fly and touch the sky_

.

Als ich am nächsten morgen meine Augen aufschlug und gegen das helle Sonnenlicht anblinzelte, konnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben. War das gestern Nacht wirklich passiert? Oder hatte ich nur geträumt? Falls es ein Traum gewesen war, dann war er verdammt realistisch aufgetreten. Doch es gab Dinge, die ich mir gar nicht einbilden konnte. Ihr Geruch und die Art, wie sie mich voller Verlangen ansah. Nein, diese Dinge konnte ich mir nicht so bildlich vorstellen. Sowieso hatten meine Träume über sie bisher immer anders ausgesehen.

Ich hatte nicht geträumt. Caitlin Todd hatte mir gestern Nacht tatsächlich einen Besuch abgestattet und sie hatte ihre alte Schuluniform getragen. Für eine Sekunde schlich sich wieder ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen. Diese Nacht würde ich niemals vergessen. Und das war das Problem. Ich konnte nicht vergessen, was geschehen war. Es war seltsam. Es ging mir dabei nicht um den Akt selbst, oder darum, dass sie in diesem kurzen Röckchen einfach himmlisch ausgesehen hatte, sondern um Kate selbst. Diese Seite an ihr hatte ich bisher nicht gekannt. Konnte das wirklich ihr Ernst gewesen sein?

Die Worte, die sie zu mir gesagt hatte, hallten immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Wieso fiel es mir dieses Mal so schwer? Ich hatte schon oft mit Frauen geschlafen und es hatte rein gar nichts bedeutet. In diesem Fall war ich mir aber nicht so sicher, ob das auch so war. Empfand ich etwa etwas für meine Kollegin? Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen und wollte mich dann fast selbst auslachen. Das war lächerlich. Es war nur Sex gewesen. Nur Sex.

_'Es war nur Sex, Tony.'_

Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso machte es mir so viel aus? Ich konnte mich noch ausgezeichnet an diese Nacht erinnern. Besser, als mir im Moment lieb war. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass Kate so etwas tatsächlich machen würde. Sie hatte anders reagiert, als ich erwartet hatte. Zunächst hatte sie genauso reagiert, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte mich empört und wütend angesehen, aber mit dieser Aktion hatte ich einfach nicht gerechnet.

Kate hatte mich kalt erwischt. Zum einen hatte sie mir einen ziemlichen Gefallen getan. Sie hatte eine meiner Fantasien erfüllt und dafür konnte ich ihr gar nicht genug danken. Aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Tony in mir, der nicht nur daran dachte. Mir hatte es gefallen. Sehr gefallen. Natürlich hatte es mir gefallen. Ich war nur ein Mann und noch dazu ein DiNozzo! Wenn ich keinen Spaß am Sex mehr hatte, dann stimmte etwas nicht mit mir. Bisher hatte ich so etwas auch niemals erlebt.

Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass ihre Lippen so süß schmeckten und man süchtig werden konnte? Ich wusste nicht, was ich für diese Frau empfand. Ich war mir nicht vollkommen sicher, aber umso bewusster war ich mir der Tatsache, dass ich niemals vergessen würde, wie ihre Haut sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlte. Diese ganze Nacht würde für immer in meinem Gedächtnis bleiben. Es war falsch. Caitlin war meine Kollegin und für sie schien es nichts bedeutet zu haben. Und das kam ausgerechnet von Kate.

Sie hielt doch immer große Reden darüber, dass Sex immer etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Dass man nicht einfach nur miteinander schlief, sondern in jedem Fall eine Bindung miteinander einging. Und ausgerechnet sie wollte mir nun weismachen, dass es für sie gar nichts bedeutet hatte? Wieso glaubte ich ihr das nur nicht?

Vielleicht wollte ich es ja nicht wahrhaben, weil ein Teil von mir viel mehr für diese Frau empfand. Ja, ich hatte immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen und meistens warf ich Kate einige davon an den Kopf, aber bedeutete das deswegen auch, dass ich nicht zu wahren Gefühlen in der Lage war? Ich wusste es nicht. Bisher hatte ich in meinem Leben nie so etwas empfunden. Das Gefühl war wirklich seltsam. Unbekannt, fremd und so kalt. Zugleich wärmte es aber meine Seele und brachte mein Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen.

Bemerkte man so, dass man in jemanden verliebt war? Stöhnend schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück und schüttelte dann über meine Gedanken den Kopf. Ich war nicht in Kate verliebt! Sie war selbstverständlich eine tolle Frau, die viel Temperament hatte und sie sah gut aus. Vor allem nach letzter Nacht konnte ich das nicht abstreiten, aber ich liebte sie nicht. Ich wollte sie nicht lieben. Nicht nach diesen Worten. Sie hatte mich verletzt – das gab ich nicht gerne zu, aber es war so.

Es gab Frauen, denen sah man auf den ersten Blick an, dass sie so unglaublich fies sein konnten, aber bei Kate hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet. Und gerade deswegen hatte sie mich so kalt erwischen können. Ich hatte in Caitlin immer eine Frau gesehen, die so etwas niemals wagen würde. Weil sie die wahre Liebe suchte und solche Spielchen nicht spielte. Ich hatte mich geirrt und war verletzt worden. Diese Nacht war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen, aber ich war unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt worden.

Sie hatte dabei nichts empfunden und ich würde es wohl einfach so hinnehmen. Blieb mir auch etwas anderes übrig? Mein Blick fiel auf den Wecker und ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf. So spät war es schon? Gibbs würde mich umbringen – aber immerhin würde ich mir dann keine Gedanken über Kate mehr machen müssen. Wenn ich tot war, ließ man mich vielleicht endlich in Ruhe. Aber vermutlich würde ich nicht einmal dann meinen Frieden finden.

20 Minuten später stürzte ich aus dem Aufzug und rannte in Windeseile zu meinem Schreibtisch. Gibbs hatte mich natürlich sofort entdeckt und er kam auf mich zu. Nun würde ich mir wieder meine tägliche Kopfnuss abholen. Das wurde so langsam wirklich zu einem Morgenrituell – einem sehr seltsamen. „Du bist du spät, DiNozzo", sagte Gibbs und verpasste mir dann auch schon einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Ich nahm die Kopfnuss hin und machte mich dann endlich an die Arbeit. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu Kates Schreibtisch. Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Es war, als würde etwas in mir verhindern, dass ich sie nicht ansah. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ja, eigentlich sah sie doch immer wunderschön aus, aber ich sah sie nun einfach in einem ganz anderen Licht. Bilder von gestern Nacht rauschten dabei durch meinen Kopf und ich schloss meine Augen. Das half nun nicht gerade. Stöhnend und ziemlich genervt, öffnete ich sie wieder und sah, dass Kate mich nicht beachtete. Sie tat fast so, als sei ich Luft.

Träumte ich jetzt schon wieder? Nein, mein Hinterkopf tat weh. Ich war also wirklich im Büro und Caitlin tat so, als würde ich nicht existieren. Prima. War das nun etwa ihr Plan? Sie schlief mit mir und sprach dann kein Wort mehr mit mir? So leicht würde ich sicher nicht aufgeben. Sie sollte mich besser kennen. Außerdem hatte sie damit angefangen. Kate war zu mir gekommen und hatte damit angefangen. Was auch immer sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, hatte sie wirklich erwartet, dass ich eine Frau in einem verdammt kurzen Rock abweisen würde?

_„Wieso ignorierst du mich?"_ Ich verschickte eine E-Mail und beobachtete sie dann wieder. Kate blickte kurz auf, als die E-Mail bei ihr ankam und las dann die Worte, die ich geschrieben hatte. Es war schwer zu sagen, was sie dachte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts.

_"Ich ignoriere dich nicht, DiNozzo."_ Ihre Antwort klang genauso kalt und klinisch wie ihre Worte von gestern Nacht. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich seufzte. Was hatte diese Frau nur mit mir gemacht? Ich hatte doch nur mit ihr geschlafen und nicht etwa gleichzeitig einen Liebestrank geschluckt? Daran würde ich mich doch sicher erinnern können.

_"Du ignorierst mich, Kate. Du siehst mich ja nicht einmal an. Ist es wegen gestern Nacht?"_ Natürlich war es wegen gestern Nacht. Vermutlich schämte sie sich nun deswegen oder ihr war bewusst geworden, dass es bedeutungslosen Sex für Kate nicht gab. Nicht einmal für mich war er bedeutungslos gewesen.

Auf einmal hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und blickte mich an. Nicht besonders freundlich. In ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich und Kate schien wegen meiner Unnachgiebigkeit wirklich etwas genervt zu sein. Ich konnte nichts Warmes in ihren Augen entdecken. Ich erkannte aber auch, dass sie versuchte etwas zu verstecken. Ihre wahren Gefühle?

_"Jetzt sehe ich dich an. Zufrieden, DiNozzo? Und es ist nicht wegen gestern Nacht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte."_ Langsam verstand ich das Ganze. Caitlin war hier nicht die einzige, die Probleme damit hatte. Für sie war der Sex genauso wenig ohne Bedeutung gewesen. Sie musste irgendetwas empfunden haben, sonst würde sie jetzt nicht so reagieren.

_"Hast du deine Schuluniform wirklich verbrannt?"_ Das war nun nicht unbedingt die beste Antwort auf ihre E-Mail, aber es interessierte mich wirklich. Nicht, weil ich sie unbedingt noch einmal darin sehen wollte – okay, dass war gelogen. Ich würde vermutlich morden, um sie noch einmal in diesem verdammten Ding bewundern zu dürfen, aber das war nun nicht wichtig. Wenn sie sie wirklich verbrannt hatte, irrte ich mich vermutlich.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, aber Kate antwortete nicht. Sie sah auch nicht mehr zu mir und schien hoch konzentriert zu arbeiten. Gelesen hatte sie die E-Mail aber. Das hatte ich deutlich gesehen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich auch für eine Sekunde verändert. Das hier war doch wirklich zum verrückt werden! Wir waren beide erwachsene Menschen und konnten nun nicht einmal miteinander sprechen?

_"Ist das ein Nein?"_ Wenn sie nicht antwortete, würde ich sie eben solange mit weiteren E-Mails nerven, bis sie mir irgendwann eine Antwort gab. So leicht würde ich wirklich nicht aufgeben. Gestern Nacht hatte sich in mir irgendetwas verändert und ich konnte einfach nicht sagen, was es war. Aber es hatte etwas mit Kate zu tun. Diese Frau hatte etwas in mir geweckt, was zuvor tief geschlafen hatte. Und ich wollte dieses neue Gefühl erkunden.

_"DiNozzo! Verdammt. Kannst du es nicht einfach sein lassen? Ich habe die Uniform noch nicht verbrannt. Aber ich werde das heute nachholen. Und nun hör auf, mich zu nerven und lass mich in Ruhe arbeiten!"_ Sie schien schwer genervt zu sein, aber wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las, konnte man noch etwas ganz anderes hören. Kate machte sich Gedanken über diese Nacht und sie schien sie ebenso nicht vergessen zu können.

Kate würde mir sicher nicht die Chance geben, mit ihr zu reden. Wie sollte ich es nur anstellen? Ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese Nacht für sie ohne Bedeutung gewesen war. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich vermutlich wirklich mehr für Caitlin empfand. Das war… verrückt. Aber ihr Anblick brachte mein Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen und ließ mich alle anderen Frauen vollkommen vergessen.

Auf meine E-Mails würde sie nun sicher nicht mehr antworten. E-Mails konnte man einfach löschen und dabei versuchen, schnell zu vergessen, wieso man überhaupt gewisse Nachrichten bekam. Als mein Telefon klingelte und ich das Gespräch entgegen nahm, kam mir eine Idee. Wenn Kate mir nicht entwischen konnte, musste sie einfach mit mir sprechen.

„Abby will uns sehen", sagte ich zu Kate und stand dann auf. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Vorteil, dass Gibbs und McGee im Moment nicht im Büro waren. Denn ich wollte mit Kate allein im Aufzug sein. Wenn Gibbs den Aufzug zu seinem Büro machen konnte, dann konnte ich das genauso. Und wenn wir den Aufzug den ganzen Tag blockierten, Kate würde mit mir reden. Irgendwie würde ich sie dazu bringen.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Kate ihre Augen verdrehte, seufzte und mir dann folgte. Sie tat alles, um mir gegenüber keine Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen. Ha! Von wegen, es war für sie bedeutungsloser Sex gewesen. Kate sah nicht wie jemand aus, der gestern eine bedeutungslose Nacht mit irgendjemandem verbracht hatte. So sah sie wirklich nicht aus und irgendwie würde ich sie dazu bringen, dass sie es zugab.

Wir stiegen zusammen in den Aufzug und kurz, nachdem er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, legte ich den einen Schalter um. Der Aufzug hielt an und Kate starrte mich nur eine Sekunde später entgeistert und voller Wut an. „Hast du sie noch alle? Was soll das, DiNozzo?", fragte sie mich sauer und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie sah irgendwie wirklich niedlich aus, wenn sie so voller Wut kochte, aber darum ging es nun ja gar nicht.

Ich wollte mit Kate über die letzte Nacht reden und wenn das der einzige Weg war, wie es dazu kommen würde, dann musste es eben so sein. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum Kate sich nun so verhielt. Sie war zu mir gekommen und hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht. Scheinbar hatte sie sich vorher nicht genug Gedanken über ihre kleine Handlung gemacht. „Ich möchte mit dir reden. Und anders scheint das ja nicht zu gehen. Du ignorierst mich und das hat sehr wohl etwas mit letzter Nacht zu tun, Kate!", sagte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust.

Caitlin kniff ihre Augen etwas mehr zu und schien nicht antworten zu wollen. Was sollte ich mit ihr nur machen? Gestern Nacht hatte sich Dank Kate irgendetwas in mir verändert und ich konnte nun nicht mehr aufhören, an sie zu denken. Leider schien es Kate nicht so zu gehen. Zumindest zeigte sie es nicht. „Ich glaube dir nicht, dass dir diese Nacht gar nichts bedeutet hatte. Kate, das kann dir doch nicht vollkommen egal sein?" Ich glaubte, dass man die Verzweiflung langsam hören konnte.

Noch nie war ich einer Frau hinterhergelaufen, weil ich scheinbar irgendetwas für sie empfand. Und es war nichts Sexuelles, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Wahre Gefühle, die man einfach nicht so leicht beschreiben konnte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet für Kate so etwas fühlen könnte, aber natürlich hatte ich mich da geirrt. In meinem bisherigen Leben war ich immer ein verdammter Playboy gewesen und hatte es mit keiner Frau ernst gemeint. Ich hatte oft bedeutungslosen Sex gehabt. Der von letzter Nacht zählte für mich nicht zu dieser Kategorie.

„Tony, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Es war einfach nur… Sex", flüsterte sie und schloss dann ihre Augen. Also mich überzeugte sie damit noch immer nicht. Nein, es war eher so, dass ich ihr immer weniger glaubte, dass es für sie vollkommen bedeutungsloser Sex gewesen war. Caitlin sah aus, als würde es ihr genauso viel bedeutet haben, wie mir. Aber vielleicht wünschte ich mir das ja einfach nur? Bei diesem komischen Gefühlschaos, das im Moment in mir herrschte, war das gut vorstellbar.

Ich lachte leise und schüttelte dann meinen Kopf. „Natürlich. Und eine Handgranate ist nur eine nette Requisite", sagte ich voller Sarkasmus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Für mich hatte diese Nacht etwas bedeutet. Ich musste noch herausfinden, was sie genau für mich bedeutet hatte, aber sie war mir auf jeden Fall nicht egal. Und dasselbe galt für Kate. Obwohl ich sie meistens aufzog und wir uns gegenseitig in den Haaren hatten, bedeutete sie mir unglaublich viel. Bisher hatte ich einfach immer nur eine Kollegin in ihr gesehen – meistens. Sie war eine heiße Kollegin und meine Gedanken waren schon das eine oder andere Mal abgedriftet. Ich war eben nur ein Mann.

In Wahrheit war Kate natürlich mehr als nur eine heiße Kollegin. In der heißen Kollegin sah man für gewöhnlich ja nichts Besonderes. Sie existierte eben und man unterhielt sich manchmal mit ihr, aber mehr war dann auch nicht. Caitlin war weitaus mehr als eine einfache Kollegin. Würde ihr etwas zustoßen, würde es mich zerstören. Der Gedanke allein, machte mich beinahe fertig. Unser Beruf war eben nicht ganz ungefährlich. „Wieso kannst du dir nicht die Wahrheit eingestehen?", fragte ich sie nun und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu.

„Welche Wahrheit, DiNozzo? Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Wenn du diese Wahrheit meinst, dann habe ich sie längst akzeptiert", antwortete sie und ging nach hinten, als ich näher auf sie zukam. Ein Wort in ihrem Satz ließ mich aufhorchen. Sie hatte es akzeptiert. Das hörte sich aber nicht gerade danach an, dass sie es toll fand.

„Diese Nacht hatte etwas zu bedeuten und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das auch schon bewusst geworden ist. Wäre das anders, würdest du dich mir gegenüber nicht so verdammt seltsam verhalten", meinte ich ruhig und trat dabei noch zwei weitere Schritte auf sie zu. Kate konnte sowieso nicht entkommen. Diese Nacht konnte für sie einfach nicht vollkommen bedeutungslos gewesen sein! „Verdammt, Kate!", schrie ich wütend und schloss zu ihr auf. Meine rechte Hand legte ich an die Wand des Fahrstuhls bei ihrem Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

Wegen meinem kleinen Wutausbruch schien sie einen Moment wirklich geschockt zu sein. Sie starrte mich mit ihren großen, wunderschönen braunen Augen an und sagte dabei kein Wort. Ich wollte ihr nahe sein. Jetzt wo ich so dicht bei ihr war, konnte ich ihr Parfum riechen und jede Fassette ihres Gesichts erkennen. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit. Caitlin sah nun nicht unbedingt wie die Frauen in meinen Magazinen aus und sie hatte weniger Vorbau, aber wen störte das schon? Mich störte es nicht. Das wurde mir in diesem Moment bewusst.

Ich legte meine andere Hand an ihre Wange und sah sie flehend an. Sie konnte mir das einfach nicht antun. Da empfand ich einmal mehr und sie hatte dabei angeblich überhaupt nichts empfunden. Nun wusste ich, wie sich viele Frauen fühlten, wenn ich sie nach einer Nacht einfach fallen ließ. Es war wirklich nicht schön. Besonders, wenn man scheinbar mehr für denjenigen empfand. Oh, in meinem bisherigen Leben hatte mir so etwas nie eine Frau angetan. Ich war immer das Arschloch gewesen, das ihre Gefühle verletzt hatte. Sicher würde mir das nun nicht mehr so leicht fallen, nachdem ich wusste, wie schmerzhaft das war.

„Kate." Ich flüsterte ihren Namen nur und strich mit meinem Daumen sanft über ihre Wange. Ihre Haut fühlte sich so unheimlich zart und geschmeidig an. Erneut drangen Bilder der vergangen Nacht in meinen Kopf und ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen. Ich würde Caitlin nie wieder so sehen, wie ich sie früher einmal gesehen hatte. Besonders nicht, wenn ihr der Sex überhaupt nichts bedeutet hatte. Ich wollte, dass es ihr wie mir irgendetwas bedeutet hatte. Kate war nicht gefühlskalt.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und erkannte, dass Kate ihre geschlossen hatte. Genoss sie diesen Moment? Mein Blick wanderte zu meiner Hand und ich musste lächeln. Sie schien meine sanften Berührungen sogar sehr zu genießen. Und sie hatte auch noch nicht geantwortet. Diese Frau würde mich irgendwann an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Ein kleines Seufzen entwich mir und dann verfing mein Blick sich an ihren Lippen. Wie gut ich mich daran erinnerte, wie es war, diese Lippen zu küssen. Ich konnte der Versuchung kaum widerstehen.

Einige Sekunden später gab ich der Versuchung nach. Ich senkte meinen Kopf und legte meine Lippen dann sehr sanft auf die ihren. Es war unglaublich. Obwohl meine Lippen ihre noch nicht einmal richtig berührten, durchzuckte mich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl und ich wollte nur noch mehr. Ich war etwas überrascht, als Kate anfing den Kuss zu erwidern. Wenn sie sich von mir küssen ließ, dann konnte diese Nacht für sie nicht ohne Bedeutung gewesen sein. Wäre das wirklich so, würde sie sich doch niemals von mir küssen lassen.

Der Kuss war sanft und süßer als alles, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gekostet hatte. Unsere Küsse gestern Nacht waren leidenschaftlich und wild gewesen. Sie hatten auch etwas bedeutet, aber nicht so viel. Wenn Kate mir jetzt dann immer noch weismachen wollte, dass sie gar nichts empfand, würde ich sicher an die Decke gehen. Nach etwa zwei Minuten trennte ich unsere Lippen voneinander und sah sie dann genau an. Kate hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und vermutlich ließ sie sich gerade so einiges durch den Kopf gehen.

Ich legte auch noch meine andere Hand an ihre Wange und sah sie so an. „Kate? Sagst du mir jetzt endlich die Wahrheit. Du bist nämlich eine schreckliche Lügnerin", flüsterte ich und strich mit meinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Ich hoffte, dass sie etwas empfand. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass ich etwas für diese Frau empfand. Ob es Liebe war, konnte ich noch nicht genau sagen. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl bisher ja niemals gefühlt und konnte es deswegen nicht wirklich sagen.

Etwa eine weitere Minute später, öffnete Caitlin ihre Augen endlich und sah mich dann an. Ihr Blick war etwas verschleiert, aber dafür nicht mehr so kalt, wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Sie blickte mich unsicher an und seufzte dann. „Die Nacht hat etwas für mich bedeutet. Ich hatte das so nicht geplant…", murmelte sie verzweifelt und schloss ihre rehbraunen Augen wieder.

Sie hatte das so nicht geplant? Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt. Ich wusste ja, dass Kate sich dabei irgendetwas gedacht haben musste, aber scheinbar hatte sie ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt und hatte es letztendlich verfehlt. An meine Worte konnte ich mich gut erinnern. So musste ich sie auf die Idee mit der Schuluniform gebracht haben, aber was war ihr Plan gewesen? „Was für ein Plan?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen und legte meinen Kopf schief. Aus Frauen wurde man aber auch nie schlau.

Sie lachte leise und seufzte dann. „Ich wollte mich an dir rächen, Tony", gestand sie und sah mich dann lächelnd an. Ich riss bei ihren Worten meine Augen auf und mein Mund klappte auf. Das war ihr gut gelungen. In meinem Leben hatte es nicht viel gegeben, worüber ich mir so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Ich hatte irgendwie nicht geplant mit dir zu schlafen. Nein, eigentlich habe ich nur den Anfang geplant und dann lief alles… falsch", sagte sie und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

Ich war sprachlos. Die unschuldige, scheinbar so prüde Kate, hatte geplant, mich in ihrer alten Schuluniform zum Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nun war ich noch mehr erstaunt, als ich es eh schon war. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Kate", meinte ich verwirrt und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Dann lachte ich aber und grinste sie an. „Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?",

Bei meinen Worten kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und setzte zu einigen Worten an, aber ich legte meinen Finger auf meine Lippen und stoppte sie damit. „Für mich hat diese Nacht auch etwas bedeutet, Kate. Es könnte sein, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Oh ja, dass große Geständnis des Anthony DiNozzo. Sicher würde man das irgendwann verfilmen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Caitlins Lippen und sie legte ihre Hand an meine und entfernte meinen Finger von ihren Lippen. „Wir sind beide verrückt. Und es könnte auch sein, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe", flüsterte sie und blickte mir dabei in die Augen. Wir schienen uns beide noch nicht vollkommen sicher zu sein, aber irgendetwas war im Busch. Diese Nacht hatte sowohl für Kate als auch für mich sehr viel bedeutet. Wir mussten nun nur noch herausfinden, was wir wirklich füreinander empfanden.

Und das erkundete ich nur zu gerne. Sanft legte ich meine Lippen wieder auf ihre und küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft, die ich aufbringen konnte. Nach einigen Sekunden löste ich den Kuss und brachte meinen Mund etwas mehr zu ihrem Ohr. „Da du die Schuluniform noch nicht verbrannt hast… kommst du mich heute Nacht wieder besuchen?", fragte ich leise und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„DiNozzo!", schrie Kate, lachte dann aber leise und grinste. „Vielleicht…", hauchte sie und erneut vereinigten unsere Lippen sich zu einem sanften Kuss.

.

**THE END**

.


End file.
